Breakfast
by celengdebu
Summary: Bagi Suga, sarapan dengan Daichi bukan hanya soal roti, segelas susu, dan secangkir kopi. [Daichi/Suga]


Disclaimer : Haikyū! - Haruichi Furudate

Penulis tidak mengklaim apapun selain plot cerita

.

* * *

.

.

Daichi baru saja menaruh gundukan baju kotor di keranjang cucian ketika Suga menyenggol lengannya dan menyerbu masuk ke kamar mandi, tergopoh-gopoh sambil mengumpat bahwa dia tak akan lolos dari amukan dosen jika terlambat datang pagi itu. Daichi terkekeh lebar dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sambil menggosok rambut yang masih basah, kakinya berjalan gontai ke tempat tidur lalu menarik turun selimut yang kusut akibat kegiatan mereka semalam. Bukan bergumul mesum, hanya meladeni Suga yang tengkurap frustasi akibat tugas kuliahnya selagi Daichi bersila membantu. Sesi kerjasama itu berujung dengan Suga yang memberi ciuman sebagai ucapan terima kasih dan Daichi yang meminta lebih, sebelah lengannya menyisihkan literatur dan bahan kuliahnya sendiri ke atas meja lampu, lengan lainnya memeluk Suga dan berbagi kecupan ringan hingga mereka tertidur. Begitulah.

Masih dengan handuk melingkari pinggang, Daichi sibuk berkutat di depan lemari. Mulai dari memilih baju hangat untuk Suga, mengambil kaus dan jaketnya sendiri, serta menumpuk sisa lipatan celana di satu sisi. Tak berhenti sampai di sana, Daichi beralih memasukkan peralatan kuliahnya ke dalam tas, meraih dompet, mengantongi tiket langganan dan meraih ponsel yang mendadak bergetar. Satu panggilan masuk dari ibunya, baca Daichi, mencatat dalam ingatan untuk menelepon balik sejenak nanti. Matanya berputar ke arah pintu kamar mandi yang agak terbuka disusul bunyi air yang mengucur deras. Betapapun buru-burunya, Suga tak pernah mau mandi kurang dari lima belas menit, karena itu Daichi berseru keras-keras bahwa dia menunggu Suga di dapur dan setelan baju hari itu sudah tersedia di atas tempat tidur. Suga balas menggerung dari kamar mandi, berteriak jika dia ingin rotinya diolesi selai stroberi.

Handuknya disampirkan di beranda, jaketnya bergelayut di sandaran kursi. Bertelanjang dada sambil menggaruk tengkuk, Daichi kini membungkuk di depan lemari es. Diambilnya dua butir telur dengan tiga kemasan kecil krim susu. Dicampurnya bahan-bahan itu selagi menunggu panasnya wajan di atas kompor. Kakinya menendang pintu lemari es, lima jari menggapai merica, telunjuk menekan tombol _toaster,_ menyelipkan empat lembar roti, menuang telur ke penggorengan dan mengaduknya cepat menjadi gumpalan-gumpalan empuk memakai sendok kayu. Segera dipindahkannya ke piring besar mengingat Suga tak suka telurnya dimasak terlalu matang. Dua tangkup roti ditaruh menyusul bersama botol selai dan segelas susu. Selain bila Suga malas bangun di akhir pekan, Daichi tak mau menyentuh mesin seduh di sudut dapur.

Suga muncul di pintu dapur, berpakaian lengkap dengan tas tergantung di bahu. Ditaruhnya benda itu menepi sembari mengendus-endus, lengannya sibuk menyisir rambut dengan jari. Cekatan, Suga berjalan memutari ujung meja untuk mencuri sesendok orak-arik dari piring Daichi, dikunyahnya perlahan lalu mendongak heran, "Kopimu mana?"

Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

"Ih, aku kan sedang buru-buru," omel Suga meski jarinya bergerak meraih cangkir kosong dan karton kopi, disikutnya dada Daichi yang sempat menyambar pinggang dan mendaratkan kecupan di pipi kiri, "Eit! Eit! Menyingkir atau kusiram air panas."

"Galak sekali," celetuk Daichi, terkekeh tanpa dosa seraya mengecup sekali lagi. Suga yang baru selesai mandi memang selalu mengundangnya untuk mendekat.

"Kusiram betulan nih," genggaman Suga teracung bersama teko berisi air mendidih di udara, "Pakai bajumu!"

" _Yes, sir._ "

Yang bersangkutan melengos sinis. Dibawanya kopi yang masih menguarkan asap samar untuk diletakkan di depan pemuda berambut hitam yang kembali mencium pipinya saat kepala Suga merunduk, "Terima kasih."

"Berhenti menyentuhku dan cepat makan. Kita sama-sama ada kelas pagi."

"Masih jam tujuh," Daichi menenangkan, tak mau Suga tersedak akibat meneguk susu dalam satu tarikan napas. Jaketnya ditarik turun dari sandaran, lengan masuk lebih dulu.

"Hari ini pulang sore?" tanya Suga sambil menyendok telur, tawanya menyembur menyadari bahwa rambut Daichi masih mencuat-cuat. Berdiri, Suga melangkah ke belakang kursi Daichi dengan sisir yang dirogoh dari sekat tas. Dirapikannya penuh perhatian selagi Daichi mengunyah sarapan sambil mengangkat bahu, "Jam empat, mungkin juga setengah lima."

"Bisa menjemputku?"

Daichi mengangguk, "Sekalian belanja sebentar."

"Kalau begitu kita bertemu di supermarket dekat halte ya? Aku mau beli sabun dan garam mandi."

"Sudah habis? Bulan lalu baru beli dua kantong kan?"

"Gara-gara kamu, tahu. Dasar kakek-kakek tukang berendam," Suga menjentik pucuk hidung Daichi, sebal sekaligus gemas, "Akhir-akhir ini udaranya dingin, jadi jangan sampai lupa minum vitamin yang kuberikan tempo hari. Aku tak mau mengurusmu kalau tahu-tahu terserang flu," diusapnya rahang Daichi memakai buku-buku jari. Pemuda itu mengangguk dan mengunyah lebih lambat, dijumputnya setengah sendok telur untuk disodorkan ke mulut Suga yang menggeleng, "Punyaku masih bersisa."

Namun Daichi tetap menyodorkan sendoknya tanpa berkomentar. Suga berdecak, bergerak mendekat, kemudian membuka mulut untuk melahap suapan tersebut diiringi senyum Daichi yang tersungging puas. Dipukulnya pundak pemuda itu dengan tersipu, menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan dan terbatuk sekilas. Lengan Daichi pun menggeser gelas susu sebagai tanggapan, "Kenapa harus salah tingkah sih? Aku kan bukan orang asing."

Suga meneguk habis isi gelasnya sembari merengut, "Tetap saja malu kalau ditatap begitu."

"Oh ya?" Daichi mencondongkan kepala diiringi seringai, "Apa dadamu masih berdebar kalau kita duduk berdekatan?" alisnya bergoyang-goyang jahil sementara Suga mendorongnya kembali ke kursi seraya mencibir.

" _Baaaa—ka._ "

Tertawa, Daichi meletakkan sendoknya dan menyesap sekilas kopi dari cangkir, senyumnya mengembang lebih lebar saat merengkuh bahu Suga mendekat diiringi protes dari pemuda berambut pendek itu. Hidungnya menyusup manja ke belakang telinga Suga sementara bibirnya menyelinap di sela anak rambut sambil bergumam lirih, "Yang begini juga membuatmu gugup?"

Suga berkedik walau tak benar-benar ingin menolak, beruntung pandangan mereka sedang tak bertemu atau dia akan kesulitan menghindari tatapan Daichi yang terarah lurus, "Entahlah _..."_

Sisi wajahnya dipalingkan oleh sebentuk lengan dan bibir itu datang. Penuh hasrat, dominan. Rasa familiar yang selalu berhasil melunakkan keadaan. Matanya terpejam menyambut Daichi yang memagut, berbagi aroma kopi hangat yang pekat. Wangi maskulin nan seksi khas Daichi membuat Suga tak pernah bisa menepis saat pemuda itu menangkup wajahnya dan mencium lebih dalam. Jujur saja, dadanya memang selalu berdetak kencang tiap kali berada di dekat Daichi, tak peduli seberapa lama dia mengenal pemuda itu atau betapa seringnya mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua. Mungkin Suga tampak selalu memasang raut acuh atau bahkan mengabaikan kalimat-kalimat manis yang terlontar padanya, walau kenyataan yang terjadi hanyalah usaha keras Suga agar Daichi tak mendapati pipinya yang merona, tak menyadari warna merah yang menjalar hingga ke tengkuk, maupun memergoki pundaknya yang berkedut gelisah. Suga paham Daichi tak akan menggoda apalagi menertawakan, tapi satu bagian otaknya masih enggan memberitahu Daichi bahwa Suga sangat menyukai sentuhannya, bahwa dia membuat Suga tak pernah bisa berpikir panjang, bahwa Suga tak pernah sanggup menolaknya, dan bahwa Suga benar-benar jatuh cinta.

Karena itu, sewaktu Daichi beringsut menjauh dan mengusap perlahan bibir Suga dengan ibu jarinya, memandang lembut bola mata Suga, tersenyum meraih pergelangan dan mendaratkan kecupan di punggung tangannya, membisikkan terima kasih serta menatapnya penuh cinta, Suga tahu Daichi tak butuh pengakuan apapun.

Tak perlu.

.

.


End file.
